The Future of Albion
by EMandM891
Summary: Retelling of the final episode. What if Arthur wasn't the one to receive the mortal wound? rated t for possible use of bad language. I love Merthur but this will only contain bromance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the following characters.

Merlin had never felt such urgency before. His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings and his mind was focused solely on one thing: Arthur. He had to make it in time; he would not leave Arthur to fight alone with such high stakes. The future of Albion depended on the outcome of this battle and he was not about to let it perish. The beat of his horse's hooves became irregular as they neared Camlann.

* * *

Arthur fought with wild abandon , his mind focused solely on survival, for Camelot and for Gwen, he would not let himself show any weakness. He slayed each enemy that came into his path but soon found himself surrounded. He readied his sword, his hand steady, confident. The Saxons were well trained, no twitch to betray which direction they would move. Their swords swung to attack when a flash of blinding light poured from the sky , sending them souring through the sky, away from Arthur. He looked around for the source as more Saxon men were thrown like rag dolls. He spotted him on the mountain top, his long white hair flapping in the ferocious wind. He stands tall with a white bone staff, power oozing from him in waves. Arthur could not completely comprehend what it was he was seeing; the man who had used enchantments on him, who had killed his father had just saved him. His thoughts were promptly interrupted by the screech of a dragon, its white form drawing closer to the battle. As he began to panic he heard the sorcerer begin to bellow words that were alien to Arthur, but seemed to be understood by the white dragon, as he gave up the battle. The man turned away and Arthur almost gave in to the urge to call for him, instead he looked around for any of his injured men.

* * *

Merlin had arrived in Camlann before Arthur was in any imminent danger. After reaching the mountain top he had stood there, surveying the battle. Many men were already slain, both from Camelot and Saxon but luckily Arthur and his most loyal knights - Sir Gwain, Sir Leon, Sir Percival - were still fighting, although Camelot was still greatly outnumbered. Merlin pulled the strength from deep within him and unleased it on the Saxon men, wiping out great hordes of them; a frenzied scream of "Emrys" drew his gaze to Morgana. Lifting his staff he unleashed another flash of power, causing lightning to strike her unconscious. He let his power strike repeatedly, disposing of the men who were to harm Arthur. He heard Aithusa nearing the battlefield and ordered her away, although her alliance was with Morgana he didn't want any harm to come to her, she had already suffered enough. Once again looking towards Arthur, Merlin made his decision.

* * *

Arthur found one of his injured knights reaching for him, a bloodied hand clutching his chest where a gruesome gash could be seen through his armour. Arthur clasped his hand in his and gently helped hi into a more comfortable position for his passing, blessing him for his bravery and asking for his forgiveness for bringing him to his death. Arthur didn't hear the approaching footsteps, his concentration solely on his dying brother in arms, until the foot fell upon loose stones, the sound loud to both the men's ears. Arthur swing into his fighting stance, his sword falling naturally into battle position. Arthur was momentarily hesitant as he saw who his for was no other than Mordred, the recent knight turned traitor. His trust in the once knight clouded his judgement for a split second, enough for Mordred to drive his sword forward...right into the stomach of the sorcerer. Arthur saw Mordred's eyes widen with the same shock he felt, and used the seconds after Mordred withdrew his sword to plunge his own into his heart. Their eyes met briefly, Mordred's changing from shock to a confusing gratitude, like he was thankful to wards Arthur for taking his life. Maybe that was it, for now he could be reunited with the Saxon girl Arthur had sentenced to death. Arthur took a step back, withdrawing his sword with the movement causing the now lifeless body of Mordred to fall to the ground. He looked behind him expecting to see the dying corpse of the sorcerer but the he was not there, droplets of blood the only indication that he had been. He crouched to exam them when he felt a sword slash across his back, not deeply but enough that it would need to be stitched. He swung round, driving his sword into the body of the Saxon man, only to have the helmet fall off to reveal the face of a woman. It was as he stared at the youthful face of the fallen soldier that darkness invaded his vision and he collapsed.

* * *

After Mordred drove his sword into Merlin's stomach he felt his form begin to slip away. Merlin disappeared from Arthur's view before he could return his youthful state, he pain from the deep wound almost too much. He made it far enough away from Arthur before his legs gave way, dropping him to the floor. Looking down at his wound, he uttered the words to the healing incantation Kilgarrah had bestowed upon him, after waiting a few precious seconds without nothing happening, merlin removed his sorcerer robe and ripped into a suitable length which he then proceeded to use to try and stem the bleeding, tying it tight to apply enough pressure although he knew it wouldn't be enough, he couldn't go to battle infirmary since he was not supposed to be here. After resting for a few more seconds Merlin rose gingerly, the movement sending excruciating pain up his upper body. Slowly he headed back towards Arthur, hoping the king was still alright, however, when he reached the clearing where he had left Arthur he could not see him anywhere.

`Maybe he headed towards where Gwen and Gaius were tending to the injured knights`, thought Merlin but then he saw him, lying unconscious on the ground. Merlin ran forward, fear helping to numb the pain as he crouched over Arthur, checking for a pulse, which he found. Relief, so strong it almost caused him to collapse again, rushed through him, a smile dancing on his lips. Standing he grasped Arthur's arm and pulled, grunting with pain as he supported his highness's weight. Somehow Merlin managed to manoeuvre Arthur so that he could lift him on his back. Ignoring the pain, Merlin carried Arthur away from the battlefield, towards the safety of the forest.

* * *

Sir Leon burst into the camp infirmary just as Gwen had finished bandaging the eyes of a now blind knight.

"The battle is over now, your highness" his voice was gruff as he addressed Gwen.

"And what of Arthur" Gwen had not seen him since he left for battle and she was beginning to fear the worst.

"We will find him Gwen, I promise you that" and with that he left the tent, the flaps swishing behind him.

* * *

Arthur woke to the crackle of a fire. He could not see it, but he could not see much of anything at that exact moment. He could sense more than see that someone was with, and the insistent tapping of a foot on the floor back up the feeling. Arthur raised his head, gaze landing on a familiar mop of raven hair.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Merlin spun round at the sound of Arthur's voice, relief evident on his face.

"Arthur! You're awake! How are you? Does your back hurt? I used the time you were unconscious to clean and stitch the wound, so it should be alright till we make it back to Camelot." Merlin's word tumbled from his mouth, uncontrolled and unstoppable. Tears were falling silently down his cheeks. Arthur had the urge to wipe the tears from the man's cheeks but his hand was clutched in an iron grip, resting on Merlin's shoulder as he held it.

"I thought you were dead! When I reached you, you were just lying there and I couldn't help it, my mind just automatically jumped to the conclusion that you were dead. I was so scared, Arthur. You may be a prat but you are also the best friend I've ever had and I don't know what I would have done if I had got there and you were dead." Merlin's words were now unrecognisable as he had begun to sob; great, painful sobs that caused his whole body to shake. Arthur used their joint hands to wipe the tears all the while tears of his own began to blur his vision.

"You're the most loyal friend I have ever had the pleasure of making, and although you're a complete idiot you're also very brave, and for that I admire you." Arthur thought his words might stop the tears and create a smile instead and while it did cause a smile of sorts it was more one of self-loathing.

"You won't feel that way after I say what I am about to. In fact you'll say the exact opposite to those words." Merlin laughed mockingly and removed his hand from Arthur to place it on his chest instead. His gaze remained locked with Arthur's.

"The sorcerer from the battle, the one who created that lightning, that was me. I am him. Arthur I am a sorcerer." At first Arthur thought he was joking and he even laughed but Merlin's gaze did not waver and remained piercing. Arthur's laughter died on his tongue and began to shake his head ferociously.

`This has to be some sort of joke, there is no way that Merlin,the bumbling buffoon, could be a sorcerer.` Arthur thought, unwilling to believe that Mer-lin could hide such a thing from him.

"There is no way you're the sorcerer because if you were you would be bleeding profusely from Mordred's killing blow." Arthur smiled, pleased that he had been able to show Merlin up. But what happened next wiped the smile clean off his face.

"Who says I'm not" was the reply Arthur was given as Merlin gave him a sly smile and removed his right hand from his stomach, his palm stained red by his blood, and his shirt, once a dark blue, now soaked with the blood from the mortal wound he had suffered at the hands of Mordred. The wound that had saved Arthur's life.

A/N: I apologise for the improper use of the tenses and promise I am working at them for the chapter. Please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

I just re-read he first chapter I wrote and noticed all the missing punctuation, words and spelling mistakes. Also, the grammar wasn't so great either. I apologise for that and will say that I am having to type this up on my tablet and it is quite awkward. I hope I do better this time. I will be writing in the characters POV from now on as I am better at writing in first person.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

Arthur's POV:

I continue to watch the blood pool on the creases of his tunic, seconds that feel like an eternity continue to pass and I am unable to grasp what it is I should be connecting. Merlin is wounded in the same place as the sorcerer, the blood is evidence enough, but that doesn't mean that he was the sorcerer right? And yes, I know that is what Merlin has just told me but maybe he's just trying to make up for the fact that he didn't fight. Yeah, that's it. Its got to be that.

"If that is all it is then where did he get that wound, huh. Did he cut himself picking herbs? I don't think so and neither do you; not really. Do not kid yourself Arthur. Its pathetic." An evil voice slithers through my mind, soundly eerily like Morgana. I subtly shake my head, dislodging the voice, which seems to leave a thick trail of wispy black tendrils that lead of into the forest.

I pull my hand away from Merlin's, unable to meet his eyes, as if they will reveal my worst fears upon me. He tenses beside me; I feel it as if it is I that doesn't bare move.

"Arthur, I am sorry that I have hid it from you but you must understand the reason that I did, do you not?" Merlin's voice is like a stake that has left splinters as it is pushed deep into my heart. I snap my head towards him, my anger stronger than my fear.

"You deceived me, Merlin. I cannot condone that, no matter the reason. I trusted you, admired your courage; that you were willing to follow along with me when you have no skill as a swordsman and wielded nothing advantageous; but it turns out that was all a lie. I don't know if I can forgive your treachery." I am amazed that my voice remained clear and strong as it feels as if all my words should have been garbled. I turn my back to him, pain shooting arrows up my spine. I hear Merlin move away from, his voice hitches slightly and it is then that I remember his wound, but I do not move; it isn't Merlin who is a coward but me.

* * *

Merlin's POV:

It is not as if I had expected Arthur to accept it with arms wide open; I have hidden for a reason but after being his man-servant for the past nine years and becoming friends, saving his life again and again, I had expected to be able to explain but no, I am unable to penetrate the wall which Arthur has hastily built around himself. The one advantage to Arthur ignoring my existence is that I am able to concentrate on my bleeding wound. I peel my tunic away my skin, gritting my teeth to stop myself from screaming out in pain. Due to the blood, my shirt has attached itself to the wound and as I pull it away the makeshift bandage comes away and the skin is torn even more. At this point I am readily grunting in pain and can hear Arthur shuffling about uncomfortable, I try to stifle the echoes of pain I let escape but some manage to get past my guard and release themselves into the atmosphere. I have already sterilised the needle on the flames and use it to stitch up the wound after thoroughly cleaning it so it doesn't get infected. But no sooner do I lay down to sleep do I feel the wound reopen. I try once again, only succeeding to get the same result before I wrap a bandage - a real one that Gaius had given me - around my abdomen and hope for the best.

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I watch the wounded knights be brought back to Camelot from Arthur's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his golden locks. I am left disappointed as the last of the knights enter the castle, not an inch of him seen. Sir Leon cautiously enters the chambers, acting as if I am an animal that could be easily startled. The tone of his voice as he begins to speak tell ms me more than his words do; that Arthur has not yet been. That there is no sign of him yet found.

"Three more patrols have returned from the White Mountains, My Lady. There is no sign of him." I turn swiftly on him, my anger palpable.

"He must be somewhere!"

"I am sorry , my lady. But we have spoken to every villager; every man, woman, child but there has been no word. But we will continue to search." Sir Leon bows his head slightly and begins to leave but I step subtly into his path.

"He is out there, somewhere. Alive, I just know it. I can feel it Leon. Please understand." He nods his head and begins to leave but I stop him once again. "Is there anyone else unaccounted for?"

"Gaius. He has not been since the battle. And Merlin has not yet returned from his 'errand'." He gives me one last bow of the head and leaves, and I am once again alone.

* * *

Gaius's POV:

I have not spoken to Merlin since before the battle but we had agreed that if Arthur were to be hurt that he should take him to a small valley not far from Camlann, that was well sheltered by the numerous trees that have grown there for centuries. I did not set out knowing what would be wrong with Arthur but brought what I could for treating deep stab wounds. What awaited me as I venture through the last few feet of trees was definitely not anything I had been imagining; I never thought that the patient I was coming to treat could be anyone but Arthur let alone Merlin.

"Merlin! What did you do? Why are you the one that is dying?"

Merlin slowly lifts his head to look at me, a delighted smile upon his lips. He's feverish and drawing in short,panting breaths. "Gaius! Gaius, I defied the prophecy. Arthur isn't dying. He will be able to continue to rule, to bring peace."

I reach out and lay my hand against his cheek, which is flushed and hot to the touch.

"But at what price? Your life? That is not the way things should be."

"But Gaius, what is my life to that of a king's. And not just any king, but the greatest king Albion will ever see. I matter not at all in comparison. Plus, Arthur once told me that after death even the coward is celebrated a hero. Maybe this will be how I help lift the ban on magic. Please understand, Gaius, I had to do this. This, I believe, was my destiny." He smiles softly to show that he is not afraid, that he is, once again, fully embracing his destiny. I tell him he needs to rest and help him lay down comfortably, and while he begins to snore softly I exam his wound. I hear soft footsteps approaching and a hand grasp my shoulder. I look over my shoulder into the eyes of Arthur. Eyes that are wide and maybe the slightest bit crazed.

"Don't trust him, Gaius. He's a sorcerer!" I flick my eyes from his momentarily but Arthur notices. "And you knew. You knew and did not inform me, why?"

"Your highness, Merlin has more than just magic. Some say that he is the greatest sorcerer to ever live. If I had told you, I fear what would have come of Merlin"

"You think I would have him killed?!" Arthur exclaimed, aghast.

"I do not know , Sire. You were raised by Uther when he feared and hated all magic. You cannot tell me that a part of you does not fear Merlin." It is at that, that Arthur stands, turning his back to me, he moves closer to the cold remains of a fire.

"I will not lie to you Gaius. I do not know fully if I would have him executed if I had found out beforehand. There is a battle within me; my mind- which keeps whispering that he is not to be trusted anymore -and my heart- which keeps telling me that he is the same man I know, the man I have befriended. They are battling fierce and brutal and I am afraid I do not know the outcome." His back is arrow straight; tension runs thick in the air surrounding him and he head is held high. The bloody remains of his wound on his armour are the only indication on his physical vulnerability.

"I fear it makes no difference, Sire, as it appears a portion of the blade that wounded him has broken off and is too deep for me to remove."

"But you could remove it if we reached Camelot in time, right?" Arthur's posture did not change; the only indication that the revelation had any affect on him was the slight raising of the pitch of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but removing the shard will have no effect. The sword appears to have been forged using sorcerer; a dragon has used his breath to help forge it. I am afraid that us, mere mortals will be unable to help him. Merlin himself would also be unable to heal himself, even if he had the strength."

Arthur turned suddenly and grasped my shoulders in a vise like grip, pulling me up to his height.

"What are you saying Gaius? Tell me! You mean to say that there is no hope for him? I cannot believe such a thing. There must be someway to heal him?" I feel sadness begin to overflow within my heart and pity for this man who stands before me; a man who, just moments before, was saying he would of had Merlin put to death, now driven mad with worry that is evident on his face.

"There is one way, Sire, but I do not have complete faith that it will work," Arthur's eyes, watery with unshed tears, plead with mine. "You must travel to the Lake of Avalon, where the Sidhe reside. They might be able to heal him but I wouldn't count on there help; they are renown for there cruelty."

"If there is any chance they can help then I will take it." I watched as Arthur began to pack, a chilling sense of foreboding settling in my bones.


	3. Chapter 3

I know i haven't updated in a really long time. I've been having trouble thinking of where i am going to go and how to carry on. I have just got through my writer's block and now have inspiration but I would like to know what you guys think as well.

Merlin is definitely going to get some romance in his life and I just what to known who you guys what him to be with. So please leave your answer in a review and I'll take them all into consideration. I will begin the next few chapters after I get an idea of what you guys want.

:)


End file.
